Ambsonism aka Anson's Birthday Gift
by Lenora
Summary: A gift for my friend but all are welcome to read. And of course reply. COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe.  All I own are the characters Anson, Christy, Ashley, and Daniel.  (Michael is Mega in my stores)

A/N: This is a special birthday gift for one of my best friends Anson.  I have been working on this for over a year now and I am very proud of it.  Anson's favorite tribe girl is obviously Amber so I decided to make him something special.  Happy 21st birthday Anson.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG

Dedication: To Anson who has been my saving grace so many times.  There have been times that I didn't think that I would be able to continue on and you have helped me by being my friend.  Thank you and I love you.

A loud noise filled the mall, coming from the sewers.  The Mall Rats gathered near the door to the sewers, the guys in front of the girls.  A tall, dark brown haired boy stumbled over a tin can lying before the entrance.  He looked up at the assembled group before him.

"Hi there.  I'm looking for my friend.  I was told to start here."  Suddenly he stopped when he made out a face in the group of Mall Rats.  "Amber?" he asked.

"Anson?" she replied.

At the sight of each other, memories quickly engulfed them.

_It was the first day of school; everyone ran around crazily, many kids looked around, lost.  Several different groups broke from the larger group of students._

_A tall blonde girl and a shorter dark-skinned, dark haired boy walked up the walk towards the school._

"Amber?  Who is this?"  Bray asked, breaking into Amber and Anson's thoughts.

"Who's this?" Anson asked.

"I'm Bray, Amber's boyfriend," Bray said, putting his arm around Amber.  Anson's eyes traveled down to Amber's obvious pregnancy.

"Really Amber, I thought you had better taste than that," came a female voice from behind Anson.  A shorter girl with lighter brown hair stepped out from the sewer door.  She took in the sight of the tribe before her before turning back to Amber.

"Christy?" Amber asked.

"After all, you dated my brother," she finished, before rushing up to hug Amber.

"Who's your brother?" Trudy asked.

"Me," Anson said.

"You dated him?" Bray asked, looking at the sparks that still flew between the two.

_"Excuse me?" a dark-brown haired guy asked the blonde girl._

_"Yes?" the girl asked, turning around to see the cutest boy she's ever seen._

_"Where's the admissions office?" he asked, equally struck by the girl's beauty._

_"It's over there," said the shorter boy when the girl seemed to forget how to talk.  "She's Amber, I'm Dal, her neighbor.  What are your names?"_

_"I'm Christy and he's Anson.  We just moved here with our parents."  _

_"You're brother and sister?" Amber asked, the first time she's spoken since she saw Anson._

_"Yeah," Anson replied. Amber and Anson started walking off to the admissions office._

_"Well bye!" Christy called to her brother's back.  Anson waved over his shoulder.  Christy turned back to Dal.  "Don't mind him.  He's anti-conversation.  So Dal, how old are you?" Christy asked, restarting the conversation.  _

_"I'm 13, you?" Dal asked._

_"Same.  Well since Mr. Forget-I-have-a-sister left me, could you show me to the admissions office?" Dal nodded, walking in the direction that Amber and Anson had gone in._

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"Well we heard that you were here," Christy said.  "We've been looking for you for about two years now."

_"So where did you move from?" Amber asked, leading Anson to the office.  Anson could hear his sister charming the boy that was with her.  She usually had that effect._

_"Well our parents decided to get back together after being divorced for about twelve years.  We're from the United States.  Christy grew up in California and I grew up in Florida.  Then our parents decided we'd move to New Zealand for a change of scenery."_

_"Wow, that's why you have different accents," Amber said, using her ear for accents._

_"Yeah.  I'm hoping our parents will stay together.  It's kinda nice having Christy around again.  Even if she annoys me most of the time," he said, watching Christy and Dal walk up._

_"Thank you bro, I love you too."_

"Amber!" cried Bray, his voice whiny.

"Oh buzz off Greaseball," snapped Christy.  The two that knew her best looked at her in surprise.  Christy was hardly ever mad, and she never insulted tribe leaders.  With the exception of Billy Boy of course.

"How dare you!" snapped a girl with pink hair.

Christy glared at her.  "Well it's his own fault for interrupting me."  The girl stepped foreword threatenily.

"Knock it off Salene," snapped a new voice.  A girl with cafe-au-luit colored skin stepped out of a room near the confrontation.  "She could finish you off before you took another step.  Christy, Anson," she said, nodding at the siblings.

"Empress," they said together.

"Wait!  You were Locos!" cried Bray.  

"Of course-not," Anson said.

"We just worked for them a few times," Christy pointed out.  She looked around a little.  "Where's Dal?" she asked.  The group fell silent.  So silent that another sound in the sewer echoed loudly.  Anson and Christy turned and they parted to see a young blonde girl holding hands with an equally young boy.  The two were around three years old.  

The boy's skin tone clearly spoke of his family relationship with Dal.  

"Daniel!  Ashley!  We told you to stay with Michael," Christy said, kneeling by the children.  The boy took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled at her.  

"Mommy find Daddy?" he asked.

"Not yet baby," she said, smoothing his unruly curly black hair.  Ashley looked up at Anson who picked her up.  She looked around from her new vantage point and her eyes lit up when she saw Amber.

"Mommy!"

Amber's eyes filled up with tears and she took a step towards the little girl.  But Bray stopped her.

"Amber!" he cried, grabbing her arm.  "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"It's time to come home Amber," Anson said.  Amber looked from side to side, from Anson to Bray.

"I-I..." 

Christy stood up, Daniel in her arms.  "Where's Dal?" she asked again.

A blonde girl stepped foreword boldly, a blue haired shadow at her elbow.  "Why are you so interested.

Christy looked at her coldly, but it was Amber who answered.

"Because she's his wife."

_Anson led Amber into his house, lighting a lamp as they entered.  A cry was heard from the family room.  Anson recognized the voice as Christy's.  He led Amber up the stairs, past the room where his sister and Dal were occupying.  In the three weeks since marshal law had been implemented, both Amber and Dal had come to live at the Sokolik house._

_"Doesn't it bother you?" Amber asked.  "Dal and Christy in there like that."_

_"Why should it?" Anson asked, unbuttoning his shirt.  "They're not doing anything we're not."_

_"But still, they're so young," Amber protested._

_"So are we.  But that isn't stopping us."  He pulled the covers on the bed back.  "Besides, Dal admitted he wants to marry her."_

_"Really?" Amber asked, settling herself into the bed next to Anson.  He smiled at her and he reached to take her chin in his hand.  Just as he was about to kiss her, a loud knocking sound filled the house.  Anson leapt out of the bed and he raced down the stairs in his boxers, clutching the hunting knife his father had given him._

_When he reached the front hall, Christy was standing by the door holding the twin to the knife Anson had.  Anson peeked through the peephole and he sighed in relief.  He opened the door cautiously to admit a tall man with brown hair, and a rather unusual nose, slightly hawk-like._

_"Oh Father Brown, come in," Anson said, opening the door wider.  Father Brown shook his head._

_"No I better not.  I believe I have the early signs of the Virus.  I'll meet you by the back door."  Anson nodded and he shut the door and he led the three to the door that led to the backyard.  He watched his sister and Dal talk quietly to the priest._

_Suddenly an idea hit him.  He grabbed Amber and he drew her to the side._

_"Anson what is it?" she asked.  Anson looked deeply into Amber's eyes.  The love he saw there reassured him. _

_"Will you marry me?"_

"What do you mean she's his wife?" demanded the blonde girl.

"She means her and Dal stood before a priest and exchanged vows.  They were marred a week and a half before the priest died.  Poor Father Brown, he was awesome."

"Father Brown worked at my church," commented a tall boy with black dreadlocks.  "Hey Anson, haven't seen you since his funeral."

"Archibald?" Christy asked.  He flushed slightly when everyone looked at him.

"I go by Pride now," he said.  Christy covered her mouth and giggled.  

"Sorry," she mouthed.

While this was going on Bray was looking panicked between Anson and Amber, suddenly he noticed that each wore a matching gold ring on chains around their necks.  Gold _wedding_ bands.  Christy fixed her gaze back on Bray.

"You're a disgrace to the Fielding name," she stated.

"What are you talking about Christy?" asked a young Asian girl.

"Oh Tai-San, I didn't see you there-" she began, but was interrupted by the black haired boy standing beside Tai-San.

"You two know each other?" he asked surprised.  "I thought I was the only one in the mall that knew the Sokoliks." 

"Hi Alex," greeted Anson.

"Well this is a big reunion," smiled Christy.

"Seriously," said Anson, smiling at his friends.

"Christy," interrupted Tai-San, "what did you mean Bray was a disgrace to the Fielding name?"

"They knew Zoot," Ebony said.  "Zoot would watch the children while they carried out jobs."

"Zoot?" Lex asked shocked.  "Mr. All-Scary-Frighten-The-Shiite-Out-Of-Everyone watched children?  And you let him?" he cried.  

"Zoot was different around children," Christy said.  "He liked them.  By the way, is there a Patsy here?  A member of our tribe has a message for her."  

Amber shook her head.  "No. Patsy was killed during the occupation.  She was a spy and she was discovered.  She was killed before we could stop it."

"Damn," cursed Christy.  "Paul's going to be so disappointed," she said casually. 

"What?  Paul?  But Paul's dead," protested Salene.

"No he's far from dead. He's grown into quite a nice boy. He's studied and he's beginning to teach the rest of the tribe sign language.  He so wanted to see Patsy again.  Now, why won't any of you tell me where Dal is?" Christy demanded. 

Amber took Daniel out of Christy's arms and she handed him to Trudy who immediately showed Brady to him.  Amber took Christy into another room and she whispered in Christy's ear.

"What!  Nooooooo!" she cried.

Anson looked around.  "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dal's dead.  He was killed in an ambush during the occupation.  He risked his life alerting us to the ambush.  He died a hero," Pride said.  

"Damn.  Honey," Anson said looking at Ashley.  "Could you go get Michael for me?" he asked.  Ashley nodded and she walked back through the sewer.  

In the other room, which had been Dal's; Amber and Christy stood before his desk.  One picture was placed prominently on the desk.  It was a group picture with Amber, Anson, Christy, and Dal hugging each other and laughing.  Amber was rooting through one of the drawers, looking for something.  "Aha!" she cried, holding an envelope in her hand.

"What's that?" Christy asked.

"It's a letter for you.  When Dal died he told me to give this to you.  Go ahead and read it when you want to.  I'll go and explain to Anson.

"Hey Am," Christy said.  Amber stopped and she turned to Christy.

"Yeah?"

"Ashley misses you.  So does Anson.  Remember _Eagle_; the city was the temporary plan.  Come home," Christy said.  Amber smiled slightly.

"I know," she said.  When she got back out with the rest of the tribe, she saw a tall boy with short black hair and black glasses.  His tan skin brought back memories of Dal but it was obvious that this guy was his own person.  "Who's this?" she asked.  

Anson and the other boy jumped slightly.  The other boy stepped foreword.  "Where's Christy?" he asked.

"Amber this is Michael.  Michael, my Amber," Anson spoke up.

"She's in the second room on your left.  Dal's room," she said quietly.  Michael walked towards the room.  She watched him until he disappeared from view.  "Ok, so who is he?"

"A member of our tribe.  He's been in love with Christy for a while now.  However Christy has been faithful to her marriage to Dal.  She's refused any guy that asks her out.  In our tribe it's the women that have the value.  The men own nothing but their weapons."

"Sounds a lot like the ancient Native American culture," Tai-San commented.

"It is.  One of our members was an exchange student from California, from the Soboba branch of the Lusiaño tribe.  She taught us much about her culture.  We live the same sort of life the Gaians do.  Only none of us have given it up for the city."  After Anson stopped speaking, Amber and Pride locked gazes.  They missed their lives as Gaians.

Inside Dal's room Christy sat on the bed looking at the envelope in her hands.  Her name was written on the front in Dal's handwriting.  Someone knocked on the doorjamb and she looked up.  "Michael," she said.  He walked in and he sat next to her on the bed.  

"What's that?" he asked.  Christy looked up from the letter.

"It's a letter from Dal."  She slowly opened the envelope and she too the letter out.  She opened the paper and she began to read.

_My dearest wife,_

_If you're reading this then something has happened to me.  I'm sorry.  My plan was to return to you and Daniel_ _after we beat the Chosen.  I'm writing this the night before we ambush the Supreme Mother.  I don't want to leave you and our son alone.  If I don't survive, I do not want you to be alone for the rest of your life.  We're kids Christy.  Don't feel guilty for loving another.  I will love you forever._

_Love,_

_Your husband Dal._

Christy looked up from the letter to focus on Michael's face.  "What does it say?" he asked.  Christy handed the letter to him when she felt another thing in the envelope.  She opened the envelope to reveal a gold ring.  Dal's wedding ring.  Tears began to fall down her face.  Michael made a little sound in his throat and he put his arms around her and he held her as she cried.

In a private corner of the old marketplace Amber and Pride stood talking.  They looked up when Christy and Michael emerged from Dal's room.  They walked up to Anson who whispered something to Christy, who nodded.  Then he looked back up at the Mall Rats.

"We're leaving now.  We did what we came to do.  We found out about Dal and we found you Amber.  We even found some old friends.  Now we're going home."  The three turned and began walking out.  Daniel by Christy's side.

"Wait!" called Amber.  They all turned around and looked at her.  "If you'll wait a moment, Pride and I will come with you."  The tribe gasped.  

"Amber?" cried Bray.  She turned to look at the boy.

"Sorry Bray.  But I must always choose…my husband," she said.

"I knew it," he cried.  "I noticed the rings."

"Yes Bray. Amber and I were marred the same day as Christy and Dal.  We will wait for you.  Would anyone else like to go?"

Trudy, Lex, Tai-San, and a new red headed boy all raised their hands.  "Hi I'm Jack," said the boy, holding out his hand to Christy.  "I was Dal's best friend.  I've heard a lot about you."  Christy shook his hand.

Christy and Anson nodded and the others began to gather their things.  Bray looked at them in shock.  It was less than ten minutes later that all the Mall Rats going with Christy and Anson were ready to go.

"Good bye Bray," Amber said.  Bray just seemed to wilt as he saw Trudy and his niece Brady go by them. 

"Et tu Trudy?" he asked.  

"Sorry Bray.  Where Amber goes, I go," she said.

The group walked out of the mall, never to see it again.  On their way out of the city, planes began to fly their way towards the city.

Three years later…Amber and Anson were happily marred again and were raising their daughter and son, Dal.  

Christy and Michael were taking their relationship slowly, they had gotten together a year after they went to the mall.  She had worn Dal's wedding ring on her thumb until Michael asked her out.  Then she put it on a chain and placed it around Daniel's neck.  

Pride found his way back to the Gaians and the two tribes eventually merged into one.  Pride finally found happiness with Storm Cloud, the Native American Christy and Anson had mentioned.  

Lex and Tai-San eventually separated when they realized they were too different to make it.  One of the former Gaians, Kat, embraced Lex for what he is, not what she could make him.  

About two years after she left the city, Tai-San decided to go back.  Said she needed more candles for her meditations.  She never returned.

Jack and Trudy eventually got over their differences and they got together.  And Brady finally got a loving father.

It turned out to be the best decision for all to leave the city, they were spared the Technos invasion, and the aftermath when the city defeated Lord Ram.  And as the saying goes, alls well that ends well. 


End file.
